The Quiet of the Night
by Callisto Nicol
Summary: Van and Hitomi are struggling with emotion, and now's the perfect time to let it all out. But do they have enough courage to do so?


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the song 'Misty's Song'.  
  
Author's Note: This is for my sister; it's her EXTREMELY belated birthday present..heheh.. and, as always, R & R!  
  
  
  
'Out here in the quiet of the night  
  
Beneath the stars.and moon  
  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
  
We won't admit, but it's true  
  
You look at me, I look away'  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki blinked, losing the bright star she was staring at as she lay on her back underneath a warm blanket. The fire crackled softly, sending heat waves her way. She glanced over and saw Van Fanel staring at the sky the same way she had been. In between them was Merle, the cat girl Van was so fond of. Fortunately, Merle was sound sleep.  
  
The three of them, along with a Fanelian Royal Guard for safety (as if they needed it) were traveling to Austuria to see Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli, marry the Austurian Princess, Princess Millerna.  
  
Hitomi smiled to herself as she observed Van's profile. She loved nothing more than to just stare at Van for hours. Every curve of his body was just perfect, his liquid moves enticing, and even his fumbling way with words was attractive. Hitomi was head over heels in love with him, and had been for quite some time. She suspected that the feeling was mutual, but there was no way to find out with Merle always lurking around.  
  
Van turned his head to look at Hitomi. Hitomi met his eyes, and thought of saying something, but instead she turned her head and looked away. She wanted to tell him how she felt, she really did, but at the same time, Hitomi was deathly afraid of rejection.  
  
Hitomi gave a small laugh. She was always amazed at how something so easy as saying, "I love you," was so incredibly hard to do. So, instead of saying it out loud, Hitomi said the three words to Van in her mind. She smiled.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing of importance."  
  
'I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but  
  
I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that  
  
You might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to  
  
Say that.I love you  
  
I practice all the things that I cou7ld say  
  
Line by line. Every word  
  
I tell myself today could be the day  
  
But every time, I love my nerve  
  
I look at you, you look away'  
  
"Oh come now, Hitomi. Everything you think of is important," Van protested.  
  
"Hardly!" Hitomi snorted. She thought about telling Van now how she felt. She knew exactly what she would say; she had practiced it often enough. Every word was in her head, and suddenly on the tip of her tongue. She looked at Van, and opened her mouth to say it-but suddenly lost her nerve. She just simply looked at Van for a few seconds before he turned his head away.  
  
Curses, Hitomi shouted inside of her head. She started silently cursing herself, calling herself every foul name she could come up with. It's not that hard, doofus! Saying I love you is as easy as one, two, three! She paused. If it's so easy, Hitomi thought, then why is it so hard to do?  
  
'I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but  
  
I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that  
  
You might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to  
  
1 Say that.I love you  
  
1.1 Why.why do you turn away  
  
It must be that you're afraid like me  
  
I try but I can't pretend that I  
  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
  
Can't you see'  
  
"Van," Hitomi asked softly, "have you ever needed to do something so simple, so incredibly easy, that it's hard?"  
  
An emotion of pain flashed so quickly across Van's face that Hitomi almost didn't see it. "Yes, Hitomi," he answered just as softly.  
  
"Van-"  
  
"Hitomi-" they said at the same time. Their eyes locked, and suddenly all need for words disappeared. They remained in that timeless gaze for some time before Merle woke up.  
  
"I thought I sensed some unnecessary looks going on," Merle said. "Go to bed, Hitomi. Lord Van, you need your sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." Merle promptly fell back asleep.  
  
Van gave a soft laugh. "She's right, you know. Good night, Hitomi."  
  
"Hitomi sighed. "Goodnight, Van." She stared drifting off. Right as she was on the brink of sleep, Hitomi whispered, "I love you, Van."  
  
"Van was still wide awake, and he heard her. A smile slowly took his face, and he replied, "I love you too, Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi fell sleep smiling.  
  
2 'I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but  
  
I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that  
  
You might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to  
  
Say that.  
  
I love you' 


End file.
